


Awake

by LoubLouve



Series: Irregular verbs [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Kitsune, Kitsune Jung Subin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoubLouve/pseuds/LoubLouve
Summary: One strange morning.





	Awake

Subin woke one day feeling as if something was unright. He understood what, when a tail like brushed against his thigh. Wait. A tail-like? It was actually a real tail. And it was not one of a cat or a dog. Because he didn't have any pets at home. It was actually his tail. 

He had a tail. He found out because he had followed the tail's curve only to touch his back. The tail was linked to his back. His own body. He really has a tail. For just one second, he tried convince himself it was only a dream. Or a nightmare. 

But the loud sound of his phone's alarm proved him wrong. It was real. He had a tail for real. He got up, not knowing what to do with his discovery. What will think his roommate? That he is a freak? A monster? He tried hiding the tail under his nightshirt, but it keeps swooshing and wouldn't keep still. 

So Subin decided to keep it like this. And pray for his friend to not be disgusted by his new condition. Heochan was in the kitchen, frying something smelling like eggs and rice. He didn't turn when Subin said hello. He simply answered. 

But when Subin open the fridge on the right of the brunet, Heochan suddenly froze. "Subin," he called simply. The latter froze also, before shyly closed the fridge's door and look at Heochan. "Yes, hyung?" he answered. "I think we need to talk." 

Subin could only nod, scratching his neck. But could he answer his hyung questions? He didn't know a goddam thing. He didn't understand why, one day, he had woken up with a tail. Seeing Heochan going to sit, he did the same, before glaring at the table. The silence between them was heavy. 

"Listen kiddo. I need to tell you something," Subin finally looked at him. He could only nod, moving on his chair. His tail wasn't really practical to sit. He will need to buy a stool. "You are a kitsune," There is a moment of blank after this. Subin was looking at Heochan, his mouth a little agape. 

"I know it's quite... Unbelievable. But since you have a tail, it seems logical, nah?" Heochan tried with a small smile. "If you said so..." Subin didn't look too sure. But Heochan thought that he will come around at some point. 

"You are a kitsune, and I have to take care of you. Kinda like a nanny." Subin blinked twice. 

"A nanny," he repeated flatly. 

"Yeah. Since you can make quite a big mess with yours new powers, you will need some supervising" 

"Powers...?" 

Judging by the blank look on his face, Subin will need a bit more time to adapt to his new condition. "Yes, power. But it's a story for another time. Why don't you try these delicious egg rolls?" Asked Heochan with a bright smile. Subin could only nod and take his chopsticks.


End file.
